Baptiste Giabiconi
|birth_place = Marignane, France |death_date = |origin = |instrument = |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer, Model |years_active = 2007–present |label = Be 1st Media My Major Company Sony Music France |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Baptiste Giabiconi (born 9 November 1989) is a French male model and singer from Marignane, France. He is currently the male face of Chanel, Fendi and Karl Lagerfeld. Beginnings Born in Marignane, Bouches-du-Rhône, Baptiste Giabiconi comes from a Corsican family. His father is from Bastia and his mother Marie-France from Calvi, both in Corsica. He spent his infancy in Moriani-Plage in the Haute-Corse region very near to Bastia, before moving to Marseille. He obtained a Brevet d'études professionnelles (BEP) in the food service industry, and a professional Baccalauréat in "Accueil et Service". Then he trained for six months as a mechanical adjustor in Aeronautics, landing a job at Eurocopter, an international helicopter manufacturing and support company. Modelling career In 2008, Giabiconi signed with DNA Model Management New York. In the same year Karl Lagerfeld named Giabiconi the male face of Chanel, closing the haute couture house's shows in 2009 with Freja Beha Erichsen and Lara Stone and in 2010 with Abbey Lee and Iris Strubegger. He has also appeared in fashion spreads in Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, Elle, Numéro Homme, V Man, Marie Claire, Purple, Giorgio Armani and L'Officiel Hommes. In spring 2010, he was photographed for the Roberto Cavalli campaign, alongside Kate Moss and became the face of Coca-Cola Light, alongside Coco Rocha. Baptiste was placed at number 1 on models.com listing of the Top 50 international male models for roughly two years before being replaced by Sean O'Pry. As of September 2011, he was placed on the more prominent "Icons" list of male models where he shares the No. 10 ranking with top male model, Werner Schreyer. Music career Giabiconi released his debut single "Showtime" in 2010. In 2012, he announced an agreement with My Major Company fan-funded label to produce his debut album entitled Oxygen. The album was released in September 2012 and entered the SNEP French Albums Chart straight in at number 1. The lead single from the album was "One Night in Paradise", a pre-release in promotion of the album. The follow-up single from the album is called "Speed of Light (L'amour & les étoiles)" and was released on 2 September 2012. In Danse avec les stars In October and November 2011, Baptiste Giabiconi took part in season 2 of the French reality television series Danse avec les stars, being the French version of Dancing with the Stars. For the series, he partnered with model and singer Fauve Hautot reaching the Final 3 stage. On 19 November 2011, the final day of the competition, he finished third overall behind winner Shy'm who had partnered with Maxime Dereymez and runner-up Philippe Candeloro with his dancing partner Candice Pascal. Discography Albums * Oxygen (2012) * Un Homme Libre (2014) Singles * "Showtime" (2010) * "One Night in Paradise" (2012) * "Speed of Light (L'amour et les étoiles)" (2012) * "Là-bas" (Marie-Mai and Baptiste Giabiconi) (2012) * "Je te aime" (2014) * "Je t'emmène avec moi" (2014) * "Love to Love You Baby" (2016) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 12 artists